


Shattered

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray wakes up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. He believes he has had a nightmare, but doesn't recall. Dave is asleep next to him and all seems calm. He decides to go downstairs to get a glass of water, but the fabric of reality seems to tear and he begins hallucinating! Or, is it really all in the nightmare that he cannot recall?





	Shattered

Ray opened his eyes wide, and took a gasping breath of air. He felt like he'd been suffocating and his body was drenched in so much sweat that his pajamas were glued to his body. Moving his eyes around, he saw Dave sleeping soundlessly next to him and that the night around him was perfectly calm. 

'Must have had a nightmare.' Ray thought, but he didn't remember anything, and usually the man always remembered every last dreadful detail of a nightmare, much to his disliking. Heart pounding in his chest, Ray got up as gently as possible, and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He passed a mirror in the hall, and as he glanced at it, he swore he saw something in the shadows. Alarmed, he jumped a bit, but when he checked the mirror again, there was nothing unusual.

'Get a grip, for fucks sake!' Ray mouthed to himself. In the kitchen, he opened a cabinet, and grabbed a glass, but it slipped out of his hands, and hit the floor shattering into a thousand pieces. 

"Bollocks!" Ray muttered aloud. It was dark and he would have to navigate himself so he wouldn't step on the glass to get to the light switch. Taking very small steps, Ray managed and flipped the light on. When he looked at the floor, however, there was no glass! The floor was spotless! 

Ray put his hands to his face and began to hyperventilate. Against the wall he slid down, until he was sitting with his legs crossed. He made excuses in his mind for what was going on, and managed to pull himself together. Ray then went and made a second attempt to get a glass, and achieved his goal. When Ray drank the water is was like rain falling on a parched desert. All of that sweating had dehydrated him.

Ray thought about going back to bed and wrapping an arm around Dave, but all the adrenaline in him from his near panic attack caused him to be wide awake. Wondering if there was something on the telly, he went and turned it on. When he did, it was his own face that he saw, not as a reflection, but as if he were on the television, like when they performed on Top Of The Pops. There was a high pitched sound that became deafening and Ray put his fingers in his ears and screamed.

The next thing he knew he was strapped to a gurney with doctors and nurses looking over him, and a light as bright as the sun illuminating the room. Ray tried yelling at them to ask what was happening, but they acted as if they could not hear. Then, the shadow of a large syringe being flicked appeared before his eyes. A stick, and then his head felt like it was swimming, and his eyes drooped, and closed. 

Later, he woke up groggy, with cotton mouth and saw that he was in a padded cell. He felt around on the walls and shouted but there didn't seem to be and entrance or exit and no one answered his pleas. 

'Why am I here?' He wondered. Diagnosed bipolar only a short time ago, he wondered if he'd had a psychotic episode and that was why he was here. He could not remember feeling anything that would indicate needing more lithium, nor had he been feeling suicidal in the slightest. 

'So why am I here?' Defeat in his heart, Ray dropped to his knees and cried. He missed his brother Dave, and his band. Where were they, did they know where he was and that he was okay and wanted out? Exhausting himself, he eventually passed out.

Ray opened his eyes wide, and took a gasping breath of air. He felt like he'd been suffocating and his body was drenched in so much sweat that his pajamas were glued to his body. . Moving his eyes around, he saw Dave sleeping soundlessly next to him and that the night around him was perfectly calm. 

Ray screamed, and Dave turned over shaken from his slumber.

"Ray, are you all right? You scared me half to death!" Dave rubbed his eyes, and saw the petrified look on his face.

"No, Dave I don't think I am all right."


End file.
